Television viewing has become increasingly sophisticated in the services, features and options provided by broadcasters, such as live television, digitally recorded video, Internet services, radio services to name just a few. Unfortunately, navigation of the services features and options becomes more complicated and therefore, more difficult for the average user to enjoy the benefits of the improved services.
There is a need for a system and method that simplifies the navigation to improve a user's ability to benefit from the enhanced services and improve their viewing experience.